Why didn't I listen?
by accelia night
Summary: Rumors of a monsters cave lurked around a small town known as Lacunosa, but non-believer Kristy Donfell wanted to prove everyone wrong. She ventured down to the monsters lair. But what happens if the rumors were true?


**Ok, so this was sort of random, a friend gave me an idea of a cave with something horrible inside and I just couldn't resist! I think it turned out good, and I'm happy with it! For now….**

**Why didn't I listen?**

**I'm so scared….I'm so terrified….I'm so STUPID! **

**I should have listened to them… I should have been a good little girl and listened to my parents like all of the other kids living in Lacunosa Town. I should of gone home as soon as the sky started darkening. But that's too late now… The damage has been done and I'm never going to see anyone ever again. No one can protect me now. Im all alone.**

**I havent moved a muscle since that….thing lay an eye on me. I shivered as the cold bit into every inch of my skin. When had it gotten so cold? That's right, when the monster came out of its hiding place. Tears leaked out of my blue eyes as I brushed my black fringe out of my face. My green, checkered school dress was soaked as I had fallen on the snow flakes and absorbed into it. My tears stopped mid-way of my cheeks as they were frozen in place. But why was I crying? It didn't do anything except make it harder to see where the monster was. IT didn't care. IT still wanted my flesh. If it decided to move any closer, I'd be dead in the next few minutes.**

**Mommy and Daddy both told me to never venture out here, to the big scary hole at the back of the city. It was more like a cave belonging to a beast than a hole, and it did. People told me that there was a monster from outer space living inside, and that bad things would happen to me if I ever went there. Bad things like death, injuries, that sort of thing. I was never allowed to go outside after dark, because its rumored that the beast stalks the night, trying to find little kids like me and take them away for dinner. But I wasn't scared by that story, I didn't even believe it. It was such a stupid story. Now if only I had listened….**

**I thought that if I went out to the cave at night, I would be a brave girl….I always told everyone that I wasn't scared of anything, that I could stand up to any stupid ol' monster. I thought that I wasn't afraid of monsters. Why didn't I listen? **

**I declared at school one day that no monster could scare me, if they were real any ways. So guess what I did to prove myself?**

**I went to the unknown hole, even though I didn't want to. I lied to mummy and daddy, saying that I was only going to play at the creek near the park. But… I was gonna come back… I was MEANT to come back! Honest… I was gonna come home and everyone would say how brave I was, and how I did what no one else in Lacunosa could, how I was the bravest 11 year old girl in the world….**

**But they'll never say any of those things to me. Not even a goodbye, or a love you from my parents. They won't see me again. **_**Ever**_**. I'm not a brave little girl…. I'm just stupid. Why didn't I listen?**_** WHY?**_

**I'm just gonna come out and say it. I didn't know what everyone was so worried about, what they feared. It looked like a regular cave. A large hole leading deep down into the Earth with weeds and rocks over near the entrance. The Earth was collapsing here and there, but where wouldn't in a cave?**

'_**This is what everyone was scared of? Lame…'**_** I had thought.**

**I looked around and noticed that there wasn't any animals around. Please don't tell me that they were scared too? I don't even **_**HEAR**_** any scary monsters around. Come to think of it, I can't hear anything except the wind blowing through the ferns leaves. Whats the world coming too?**

**I had spent all day looking for someone else. It was getting pretty lonely, and I only wanted someone to play with. It was getting dark outside, but stupid little me didn't notice, did I? Otherwise I'd probably be sitting in front of the fireplace in the living room, laughing with my mum while my dad read the newspaper, smiling as he listened to us.**

**I looked around the cave. Lush green foilage surrounded me, with a clear blue pond to the right. Smooth green Lily Pads floated gently over the crystal clear water. Small colorful koi gathered together and then shot off into the distance. Dreary and hardly-there sunlight leaked through the large trees overheard, casting an eery look over the already dark grass. A large, smooth dock made out of rocks stood slightly to the left and reached the middle of the pond, before collapsing in. **

"**Hmm…might have once been a bridge…." I mumbled to myself.**

**Although I admit it was all beautiful, I had a bad feeling. I shook it off, thinking that I was just being a baby, tormented by the rumors I've heard over the weeks. Mumbling to myself, I turned around and started back the way I came from, towards the entrance of the 'monster cave'. I scoffed.**

'_**Maybe I should go home and let everyone know how stupid and silly everyone was, being scared of a beautifully boring place like this'**_** I thought to myself angrily….**

**A large roar, similar to the T-Rex, shook the entire park, and before I could even think of keeping balance, my legs turned to jelly and I soon fell down. It hurt when my back scraped against rough gravel, but that was the least of my problems.**

**My heart pounded in my chest painfully fast, images flashing against my head as to what the beast looked like. The night sky turned darker with clouds and all of a sudden it started….snowing? But I knew that it didn't start snowing until June….everyone did. So what was going on? Soon after, I couldn't even see any grass or rocks. The snow, usually beautiful but now haunting, covered everything in site. Even the water was frozen half-way over to the point where I couldn't see anything past the icy surface. I started shivering violently, not only because I was wearing a short sleeved dress shorter than my knees in the middle of a snow blizzard, but because of the roar that came right before it started hailing, icy snowflakes. And guess where it came from? The supposedly empty, monster-less cave… Something caught my eye, and I looked up. What….no….**

'_**CRAP! IT'S NIGHT TIME!' **_**I screamed in my head. **

**My eyes widened and my breathe came out in fine, white mist. Why hadnt I known it was growing dark? Again, I find myself in big trouble for my own stupidity! The monster was stalking out of the cave, right this minute, and it would catch me, and eat my flesh…..I shook my head and got the gruesome image out of my head. I painfully shot up off the ground, snow already wetting my once green fress. Istumbled numbly over to a hiding place behind a tree, my numb arms wrapped around my upper body to try and provide some warmth. It was just as cold behind the large oak that shielded me from the wind as it was standing in the snow, but at least not as much snow fell on me. I rested my feet on the upraised roots so they werent in the freezing snow, which I was glad for.**

**Another roar, similar to the one that just frequently happened, filled the night air.**

**I whimpered and held my hands against my frost bitten ears to try and block out the throaty growl of the beast. My eyes snapped open wide as I peaked out from behind the tree to gaze at the monster, and I suppressed a scream when I noticed that it was looking right at me. **

**It was extremely tall and a deep orange in color, almost a bright brown. The eyes were glowing white, unlike any eyes I've ever seen before. It had razor sharp spines rising from its back, and a very long one in the centre of its raged face, which all, to my horror, dripped with blood. It reminded me of a rhino that had gone exinct many years ago. The tail was stubby, and had lines around in that settled into the skin. It swung around angrily, as if I had awoken it from a year long sleep. Maybe it hibernated… The large ears had spines running along side it too, and they had a dark brown complexion on the inside. The body was chunky and had open wounds everywhere. The claws of both its feet and hands/paws were as sharp as swords, and just as long. **

**I gulped when it let out another ear-splitting growl, except this time it was directed straight at me. My face paled when I saw its teeth. They were veeery long, and just as sharp as its claws. Except the two lower canines were so sharp that they had grown out of its mouth, sort of like a Sabor Tooth, except opposite teeth. I backed away slowly, afraid that if I moved too fast, it would trigger something in the beast and set it off. It was more horrifying than what the legend had forseen. I was still backing up gently when the beast growled softly to itself before taking a pretty large step towards me. I made an '**_**EEP!**_**' sound and began moving just a tiny bit faster. The monster, which I had no name for at all, followed me until I was cornered on the rocky docks. My breath quickened as I found out that I was trapped, and the dinosaur like creature had won the game of Cat and Mouse. **

**I'm still cowering on the rocks, very cold and very scared. Goosebumps had appeared all over my body by now, and I could hardly feel any sensation whatsoever. I felt an occasional icy prick on my skin when a large snowflake landed on a new part of my body. I was shivering violently, never once looking away from the beasts white, glowing eyes. We had been watching each other for quite some time now. It made an occasional throaty noise, like gurgles and growls. It wanted to eat me, like the legend said. **_**THAT**_** part was real. **

**I could see the hunger and patience sitting in its eyes, waiting for me to either freeze to death or shift my gaze somewhere else. It was smart, I'll give him that. I swear, everytime I blinked he moved just a millifraction closer. I have to try and not blink, but that was close to impossible as the harsh, freezing winds blew into my eyes, making them sting and water shortly after. I sighed as I thought about the people I loved. My older sister, my friends, my parents….Were they looking for me? Wondering where I was? I hated worrying my parents. They were probably looking for me right now, walking down the streets calling my name.**

"**Kristy! Kristy, where are you?" I imagined my mums voice ringing through my head hurriedly.**

**I started to cry as I realized that I would ever see anyone ever again, and they would never see me again. I knew that they would never find me now. No one ever strayed too far from the its boundaries, because that's where the cave was. They had an even lesser chance of finding me now that it was dark. So I said my last words in both pride, sadness and honor. I closed my eyes, lifted my chin up towards the darkened sky, and as I heard the thundering footsteps of IT racing towards me, I chanted:**

'_**Mommy and Daddy, I'm so sorry for not listening. **_

_**For not being the good little girl I was supposed to be.**_

_**Why didn't I listen?'**_


End file.
